


Treading Carefully

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Distractions, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Playing Footsie, Secret Relationship, Team Bonding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor suggests a trip to the pub, but team bonding isn't eactly what Nick, or Stephen, had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treading Carefully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucasquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasquinn/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday fic for verito295.
> 
> Spoilers for episode 1.01.

Nick watches Stephen standing at the crowded bar, the younger man employing every trick he knows in an effort to be the first served. There’s no jealousy, only amusement, as Stephen’s flirting is, for possibly the first time in his life, ignored by the pretty barmaid, who passes him by to serve the customer three places to his left. Stephen frowns, and then throws Nick an apologetic look over his shoulder. Nick shrugs in return - _I can wait_ – and smiles as Stephen leans further over the bar, trying to see if there’s another, more susceptible barmaid he can try his wiles on.

“No drinks yet, then? Stephen must be losing his touch.”

Connor and Abby have finally arrived, sliding into the semi-circular booth next to Nick. This whole thing was Connor’s idea. ‘Team-building’, he’d called it. ‘Wanting to see the professor pissed’ was Abby’s less circumspect assessment.

Not that Nick had any intention of getting pissed tonight. Quite apart from the fact that it wouldn’t do his reputation as team leader any good at all, he wasn’t planning on being here long enough to achieve it. He liked Connor and Abby a lot, but spending an entire evening in their company didn’t particularly strike him as the best use of his free time. Spending an entire evening in Stephen’s company, on the other hand…

“Here we go.”

Stephen’s finally come up with the goods, and as he juggles three pints and a gin and tonic on to the table Connor and Abby make appropriately ‘amusing’ comments about dying of thirst and developing grey hairs in the time it took him to fetch the drinks. Nick just smiles as Stephen sits down opposite him, saluting Nick with his glass before taking a couple of swallows. Then he feels a sudden flash of irritation that Connor and Abby’s presence means he can’t reach out and touch Stephen like he wants to in that moment.

They’ll have to play it cool, at least for now.

Or will they?

Nick jumps slightly as he feels something sliding up his calf. Stephen’s face is the picture of innocence as the toe of his shoe rubs against the denim of Nick’s jeans. He’s even managing to carry on a conversation with Abby about her work at the zoo, while Nick suddenly realises that Connor has asked him a question at least twice without getting a response.

“Sorry, Connor, what did you say?”

“I said, how long have you and Stephen known each other?”

“Oh, about ten years,” Nick replies vaguely. Stephen’s foot is nearing his knee now, and Nick is torn between feeling utterly ridiculous for engaging in this adolescent game of footsie, and wishing that Stephen’s foot would move just a little bit higher.

But he knows there isn’t really any contest, and he lets his knees fall open slightly, certain that Stephen will note the movement beneath the table.

He does – Nick can tell by the expression on his face – but then, unexpectedly, his foot moves away, leaving Nick suddenly frustrated, and more than a little desperate. He scowls at Stephen, who just smirks faintly, still giving every impression of being fascinated by Abby’s discourse on parasites and elephant dung.

“Professor?”

He jumps again.

“Sorry, Connor. My mind’s just all over the place this evening.”

“You do look a bit distracted,” Abby chimes in. “Maybe we should do this another night?”

“But…” Connor looks disappointed.

“I think Stephen should take the professor home,” Abby says firmly.

And is it Nick’s imagination, or is there a twinkle in her eye?

Stephen flows to his feet. “Come on, Cutter. Let’s get you home.”

Nick scowls again. He’s in no fit state to be standing up at the moment, and Stephen knows it. “My foot’s gone to sleep,” he lies defiantly.

Abby prods Connor. “Come on, let’s get another drink.”

The pair shuffle out of the booth and head towards the bar. Stephen holds a hand out, eyes dancing with suppressed laughter.

“I suppose you think you’re incredibly clever, don’t you?” Nick grumbles, finally judging it safe enough to leave the cover of the table.

“Yep,” Stephen replies, not repentant in the least.

Nick treads on Stephen’s foot deliberately as he stands. Stephen’s surprised yelp of pain makes him smile, and he sticks out a foot to nudge Stephen’s leg.

"Come on, let's get you home."


End file.
